Vehicles can include radar-based object detection systems configured to detect objects based on reflected radar waves. One major challenge for these systems is to detect relevant or important objects (e.g., other vehicles) while ignoring irrelevant or unimportant ones (e.g., noise). Accordingly, while such systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.